The field of the invention is a shaft restraining device and particularly a shaft restraining device preventing removal of a shaft from rotationally supporting journal surfaces.
Devices which restrain shafts are known. One device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,543 uses a slidable detent having a recess to retain a shaft in a cradle formed by a pair of rollers. Although this device is satisfactory it is costly to manufacture. Other devices for retaining a shaft are complex and difficult to use.